


Darken Confessions

by Storm_does_fanfics



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_does_fanfics/pseuds/Storm_does_fanfics
Summary: Remus likes Patton. And so he tells him his feelings. But thing get slightly out of hand. And Virgil is a bitch.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209017
Kudos: 14





	Darken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago. And Im just posting it now lolz

"I'm kidnapping Patton" Remus exclaimed, picking up the other bridal style. Morality did not protest, even if it was Remus, he still liked being held. No one was around, so no one really heard Remus’s yelling. 

The dark side took the other to the mind palace. Or at least the dark side part of it. “Remus, where are we?” Patton asked softly. Re explained. It was very pretty. It was all dark and black, with various bright, glowing green, and yellow things. There were some purple and orange things, but it was dull, and not very bright. The light side was in awe.. “I've never seen anything as pretty as here.” He said, of course he was over exaggerating, but Remus smiled and held onto Patton tighter. 

“Where are you taking me Remus?” Patton looked up. Remus responded, “You'll see in a little bit.” He kept on walking. He brought the other to a picnic area. This was the only part that Patton saw that had blue lighting. ‘Did he do this for me?’ He thought. Or at least the thought he did. 

“Yes I did this for you Patton.” Remus set the other down. And grabbed a blue-green ombre rose and tucked it behind Patton's ear. “I am the duke, do you know how one might get this title?” Patton shook his head ‘no’ cause he was busy nomming on some fruit.

“There are multiple ways, The title can either be passed down by a parent and inherited or given as a title by a king or queen, or princes become dukes when they get married. I got my title cause of mine and Roman’s father's death..” Remus looked down, and then continued on. “But I would like to maybe change the meaning of why I'm the Duke. So I'm basically asking, Patton, will you maybe go out with me sometime?”

Patton stopped eating and just looked at Remus, he didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say Yes, and No at the exact same time. He knew of course how to date, but that was controlling Thomas, and having the others help him. He thought that no one would help him because he would be dating a dark side. And Janus would help Remus, if he needed help. A million thoughts raced through Patton's head. Before he knew it he was having a panic attack. 

Patton started crying, and held his knees close to his chest. Poor Remus didn't know what to do. Whenever he was little, Janus would just take care of Virgil when he had his anxiety attacks. Speaking of Virgil, he appears.

"Remus. What the hell were you doing to Patton." Virgil demanded, sounding mad. He sat next to Patton on the ground, rubbing his back. "Virgil, it's not Remus's fault. He did nothing, I promise!" Patton said threw tears. 

"Your having a panic or anxiety attack. And you're with Remus. So he had to do something to make you like this." Virgil was fuming. He was mad as hell. "Kiddo, calm dow-"

"PATTON, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THIS MAN MADE YOU CRY AND I WILL FIND OUT WHY." Virgil yelled. Patton was scared, but the silent scared this time. This was the first time he's ever heard Virgil yell, let alone that it was at him. "Patton, I'm-" Virgil started, "I'm sorry Patton. I didn't mean to yell." 

Virgil sinked out saying goodbye to Patton and flipping off Remus. "Patton-" Before Remus could finish his sentence Patton stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for this commotion Remus. I'm sorry I started crying. I'm-" Remus kissed the other on the forehead, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It was my fault for suddenly asking that question out of nowhere. And you don't have to give me an answer right away,” 

Patton looked down. “Can you wait? I will return with an answer. Just please wait for a little while.” Remus nodded. “I understand, my love.” Patton smiled and blushed. He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed the taller of the cheek. **((I know they are the same person, so same height, but let me live my life))** Patton giggled. Remus was blushing, he held the other closer too himself.

“Umm.. Let's eat the sandwiches Janus made for us.. He was very kind to do so” Remus said kneeling down, “Ya! And tell Janus thank you then!” Patton said cheerfully. With Remus’s guidance Patton sat in the largers lap. They ate the food Remus brought until Patton started getting tired. He yawned and rested against the other's chest. “I'm sorry Remus, but I’m very tired.” He rubbed his eyes. Remus stood up and picked Patton up bridal style. 

“I’ll take you to your room.” Remus sinked out, and into Patton’s room. He put the smaller on the bed. Remus tucked Patton in like a little kid. He kissed the small morality on the forehead and started to leave. “Remus.. Can we cuddle?” He nodded and got into the bed with Patton. He held the smaller side close to him. “Remus, Yes. I love you” Patton was talking in his sleep. But Remus got his answer. And he was happy. Both of them sleep all night long, and even into the later afternoon.

**_And they lived happily ever after!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this <3


End file.
